Humans
by Night Bloody
Summary: Que sont-ils devenus ? Les Humains ont-ils vraiment disparus comme le suggère les livres d'Histoire de Zootopia ? Judy et Nick découvriront des secrets ancestrales, oubliés depuis des siècles. Mais est-il vraiment bon de faire resurgir le passé ? Surtout si une guerre peut être engendrée ainsi. Une Guerre inter-espèce pour une conquête de territoire et de survie.
1. Chapter 1

Courant à travers la ville, Judy Hopps tentait d'arriver à l'heure au poste de police. A cause de son réveil défaillant, elle avait dormi trop longtemps et raté son bus. Maintenant, elle était obligée de traverser de long en large Downtown. Heureusement que son excellent sens de l'orientation lui permettait de se repérer dans une aussi grande ville. Son corps athlétique et endurant lui apporté également la force nécessaire à la traversé de Downtown.

Après une course folle, Judy atteignit enfin les portes de son lieu de travail. Reprenant un peu de contenance et de souffle, la jeune lapine pénétra dans l'enceinte du poste.

A l'accueil, elle retrouva bien évidemment son cher collègue Clawhauser. Le guépard engloutissait sa seconde fournée de donuts du matin tout en bavardant joyeusement avec l'agent Nicholas Wilde.

Judy s'approcha de ses collègues recevant au passage une blague sur son retard de la part de son très cher renard.

― Comment vas-tu Clawhauser ? Demanda Judy.

― Je suis ravi de te voir Judy ! Répondit le guépard en éludant sa question par un large sourire affectueux. Je discutais justement avec Nick au sujet de votre enquête de la veille.

Judy se rappelait très bien de la nuit cauchemardesque qu'elle avait passée sur le terrain. A l'origine, elle et Nick devaient arrêter des voleurs qui s'acharner à dévaliser des pharmacies, des hangars et un salon de coiffure. Ce dernier cas tenait plus du vandalisme que du vol. Sauf que la simple arrestation s'était rapidement complexifiée. Les malfaiteurs tenaient plus d'une bande bien organisée préméditant intelligemment chacune de leurs actions. Ils étaient passés inaperçus pendant toute la nuit de surveillance.

En y repensant, Judy était bien décidée à poursuivre l'enquête et à arrêter ces brigands. Mais avant ça, il fallait affronter l'échec face au chef Bogo.

― Agent Hopps, Wilde, ordonna l'officier Fangmeyer, un tigre imposant et respectable.

Judy échangea un regard inquiet avec Nick avant d'enclencher la marche vers le bureau du chef. Il était temps pour eux d'affronter leur erreur. Ils avaient sous-estimé les voleurs mais ils ne commettraient pas deux fois la même erreur. En espérant que le chef ait la bonté de les laisser sur l'affaire.

En pénétrant dans le bureau de leur supérieur, le calme régnait en maître signe avant-gardiste que le chef n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Assis à son bureau, les pattes sous le menton, le chef Bogo remercia l'officier Fangmeyer qui quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Le buffle ordonna au renard et à la lapine de s'assoir. Ces derniers obéirent derechef.

― J'ai bien lu votre rapport agent Hopps, débuta Bogo. Je vous ai placé sur cette affaire vous et votre partenaire en pensant que cela se solderait en un succès simple et aisé mais il s'avère que la mission soit plus complexe.

Judy et Nick échangèrent un regard interrogateur et emplit de surprise. Le chef Bogo admettait-il une erreur commise par sa faute ?

― Pardonnez-moi chef… mais que voulez-vous dire ? Tenta de questionner Judy.

― D'après les caméras de surveillance installées dans les différentes zones de vol le soir de votre patrouille, ces individus sont de type bipède, ont une stature moyenne, un gabarit svelte et portent des masques. Ils agissent toujours en trio mais ils doivent former un groupe plus important, expliqua le chef. Cette nuit, je vous assigne à la surveillance de la zone pharmaceutique. Vous serez également assistés des officiers Fangmeyer et Grizzoli pour la surveillance de la zone des hangars. Je poste également Wolford en observation près du salon de coiffure. Si vous n'avez pas de question, vous pouvez disposer.

― Bien chef, acquiescèrent en cœur Nick et Judy.

Les co-équipiers quittèrent le bureau de leur supérieur à la fois soulagés de ne pas s'être fait passé un savon et également anxieux pour la nuit qui s'annonçait mouvementée.

― Penses-tu que ces vols ont une explication ? Demanda Judy au renard.

― Je ne pense pas que nous ayons affaire à des sortes de Robin des bois si c'est ta question répondit Nick. Mais le chef à raison sur un point, quelque chose de plus grand se cache derrière ses infractions.

Judy acquiesça pensivement puis une idée illumina son visage.

― Allons faire quelques recherches sur le type d'animaux correspondant aux critères du chef Bogo.

― Je te suis Carotte !

Les deux officiers se rendirent au bureau de la lapine et firent quelques recherches pendant le reste de la matinée. La base de données du ZPD était étendue mais dès qu'un animal correspondait à peu près aux critères de sélection, Judy trouvait toujours le moyen de démonter cette information. Nick en fut rapidement lassé préférant se concentrer sur le visionnage des enregistrements des caméras de surveillance. Il se les repassa en boucle pendant plusieurs heures analysant chaque petit détail susceptible de faire avancer l'enquête. Mais tout comme les recherches de Judy, Nick ne trouva rien de très concluant. Il savait néanmoins que ces voleurs étaient aussi rusés et habiles que lui. Peut-être même plus. Nick jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure affichait sur sa montre et en voyant les aiguilles positionner sur 12h25, son ventre grogna. Signe révélateur qu'il était temps de faire une pause et d'aller dîner.

L'ancien arnaqueur se dirigea vers sa collègue, le regard fixé sur un défilé de prétendant.

― Allons manger un bout.

― J'ai presque terminé.

Brusquement un grognement distinct raisonna à travers la pièce. Un sourire narquois se peignit sur les babines de Nick qui lança légèrement amusé :

― Je crois que ton estomac pense le contraire.

A contre cœur, Judy abandonna son travail pour quelques minutes le temps de déjeuner. La proie et le prédateur quittèrent le poste du ZPD et se rendirent dans un petit bar-restaurant nommé « _Time Travel »._ Nick et elle avaient pris l'habitude d'y manger tous les midis. Se situant à quelques mètres du poste, ce restaurant offrait une grande variété de plats très bon et peu excessifs. Le restaurant avait une ambiance cosy et chaleureuse qui plaisait toujours autant à Judy. Les deux membres prirent leur table habituelle et attendirent que la serveuse, une charmante raton-laveuse, prenne leur commande.

― Je vous sers comme d'habitude ou voulez-vous essayer autre chose ? Chantonna la serveuse de son léger accent étranger.

― Pour ma part, je reste sur votre délicieuse tarte aux carottes et aux courgettes, commande Judy.

― Très bien et vous monsieur ?

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans votre viggie-burger ? Demanda Nick la carte du restaurant sous les yeux.

― C'est un burger composé de patates douces, de betteraves et de quinoa.

― Je vais prendre ça alors.

― Très bon choix monsieur, acquiesça la raton-laveuse en notant les commandes sur son calepin. Et en dessert ? Quelque chose vous ferez plaisir ?

Nick et Judy échangèrent un regard complice et un large sourire.

― Comme d'habitude, s'il vous plait, répondit Judy.

―Je vous laisse patienter un instant alors.

La serveuse disparut derrière une porte menant vers les cuisines. En attendant les plats, Judy se contenta des cacahouètes mises à disposition comme apéritifs. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Nick. Ils discutèrent de sujets variés sans importance échangeant de temps en temps quelques blagues. Après dix minutes d'attente, la serveuse revenait avec dans chaque main le plat commandé.

― Je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! Lança toute souriante la raton-laveuse avant de les quitter.

― Bonne appétit ! S'exclama joyeusement Judy.

La lapine sauta sur son plat et elle s'en régala. La tarte aux carottes et aux courgettes était divine ! Nick s'était depuis longtemps habitué à l'appétit gargantuesque de son amie mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours impressionné dès qu'il la voyait manger pour quatre.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et lorsque le désert arriva. Les yeux de Judy et également ceux de Nick brillèrent d'excitation. La serveuse déposa deux grands verres de café glacé. Cette simple gourmandise était devenue leur péché mignon depuis peu.

Une fois le repas terminait, la journée passa extrêmement vite. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque le camion high-tech du ZPD se garait dans l'angle d'une rue près du salon de coiffure. L'agent Fangmeyer distribuait ses dernières consignes tandis que Wolford s'afférait sur ses écrans d'observation. On pouvait y voir cinq points lumineux de couleur verts représentant les différents agents présents.

― Equipez-vous de ces oreillettes, ordonna Fangmeyer à son équipe. Avec ça, Wolford pourra vous contacter s'il y a des intrus qui pénètrent dans les zones de surveillance. (Le tigre se tourna sur son équipier) Est-ce que tout est en place, Worlford ?

― Tout est O.K.

― Très bien, acquiesça-t-il avant de se tourner vers les agents de terrain. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Grizzoli avec moi !

Judy et Nick sortirent du camion blindé équipés de gilet par balles et de pistolets tranquillisants. Ils allèrent se séparer de Fangmeyer et de Grizzoli quand le tigre les interpella.

― Agent Hopps ! Pas de risques inutiles !

Et avant que Judy n'ait pu répondre à son supérieur, le duo tigre-ours rejoignirent leur poste aux hangars.

― Rejoignons notre poste Carotte, intervint Nick.

La lapine acquiesça et suivit son partenaire jusqu'à la zone pharmaceutique. Alors que le ZPD se déployait à travers la ville, des ombres se profilaient à l'horizon.

Trois ombres se dissimulaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. L'ombre la plus imposante portait un masque d'ours brun et veillait à la sécurité de ses compagnons. L'ombre la plus petite sautillait joyeusement manquant de faire tomber son masque en forme de singe. La dernière ombre était masquée par un renard. Sa carrure n'était certes pas aussi impressionnante que son équiper mais elle imposait le respect.

D'un signe de tête, les trois ombres se déployèrent. Le singe prit position sur les toits et se dirigea vers le salon de coiffure. L'ours brun et le renard restèrent au sol mais ils se séparèrent à la première intersection. Le renard prenant la direction de la pharmacie et l'ours des hangars.

A l'approche de la pharmacie, l'ombre se camoufla dans l'obscurité en ayant aperçue Nick et Judy. Ces derniers étaient sur leur garde puisque l'agent Wolford venait de les prévenir de l'approche d'un individu se déplaçant rapidement. L'ombre contourna le duo du ZPD et se posta derrière la pharmacie. En face d'elle, il y avait la porte de secours en cas d'incendie. Le renard crocheta la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur des locaux sans s'apercevoir que Judy et Nick étaient sur ses talons. Ces derniers ne l'avaient certes pas remarquée mais ils s'approchaient prudemment de sa position.

Le singe gagna le toit du salon de coiffure sans être repéré par la camionnette du ZPD. Elle ouvrit une trappe et se laissa glisser à travers les conduits d'aération non sans lâcher au passage un rire enfantin. La trappe du toit lui permit de se retrouver dans la réserve des produits cosmétiques utilisés et, où il y avait également des sacs poubelles plein de poils d'animaux prêts à être balancé aux ordures. Le singe vérifia le contenu d'un sac et fut satisfait d'y trouver de la laine de moutons. Sans plus attendre, l'ombre reprit le chemin inverse, sa mission effectuée avec succès et sans encombre.

A présent, il attendait dans l'ombre du point de rendez-vous ses compagnons.

L'ours connut plus de difficulté. S'introduire discrètement dans les locaux avec sa corpulence n'était pas chose aisé. Il lui faudrait du temps et de l'astuce. De plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'affronter un tigre et un ours polaire. Prudemment, il déplaça avec sa force herculéenne un petit container vide mais assez haut pour dissimuler une entrée. Heureusement qu'il avait été assez malin pour prévoir ce genre de situation.

L'ours dégagea le sac qu'il portait sur son dos et en entrant dans le hangar alimentaire, il s'empara en premier lieu de boîtes de conserve puis d'autres aliments pouvant être stockés longtemps sans dépasser la date limite de conservation.

Une fois sa tâche accomplit, il replaça son sac chargé sur ses épaules et condamna à nouveau son entrée. Cependant, il dût faire au plus vite car Fangmeyer et Grizzoli s'approchaient à pas vif de sa position. L'ours se servit de sa vitesse pour s'enfuir avec efficacité et se dissimula dans l'obscurité de la nuit pour éviter d'être repéré par les agents du ZPD.

Le renard avait plus de mal à sans sortir. Elle avait réussi à s'emparer de plusieurs boîtes de médicaments et à les fourrer dans son sac avant que Judy et Nick n'entrent dans la pharmacie.

Nick se chargeait de vérifier l'arrière-boutique tandis que sa collègue s'occupait de vérifier l'avant de la pharmacie tout en gardant un œil sur la porte de sortie.

L'ombre ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'enfuir maintenant car il lui manqué un médicament des plus important. Le dernier qui pouvait sauver une vie très chère à ses yeux et bien d'autres également. Elle refusait d'abandonner. Alors, elle courut jusqu'aux tiroirs des vaccins et arracha plusieurs seringues tout en espérant que ce soit les bonnes. Le bruit alerta Judy qui se posta devant la sortie et braquait son arme sur elle. L'ombre ne cilla même pas à la vue du pistolet et écarta brusquement Judy de son chemin avant de quitter la pharmacie.

Lorsque Nick arriva au niveau de sa coéquipière, son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il la vit au sol. D'un regard et d'un signe de tête approbateur, Judy autorisa Nick à poursuivre le voleur. Ce dernier ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et quitta la pharmacie.

L'agent Hopps avait été surpris en voyant le masque de renard et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de tirer. Elle s'était souvenue du passé de Nick, et la pensée d'aider également ce mammifère lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Son sixième sens la prévenait que la personne sous ce masque n'était pas fondamentalement mauvaise mais qu'elle essayait juste de faire de son mieux pour s'en sortir quitte à devenir un criminel.

Le criminel était rapide et agile posant à certain moment des obstacles sur le chemin de Nick. Ce dernier n'abandonnait pourtant pas. Un instinct primal effaça sa raison de mammifère développé. C'était une chasse ancestrale qui réveillait en lui des sensations oubliées. La poursuite faisait vibrer son cœur d'excitation. L'ombre sauta par-dessus une benne à ordures et Nick dût se reconcentrer pour faire de même. Ils s'éloignèrent de Downtown et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt bordant les montagnes.

Le criminel bifurquait aisément entre les arbres prenant un peu plus d'avance sur son poursuivant. Nick avait plus de mal à suivre. Il dût se résoudre à utiliser son arme. Il chargea et tira. Le sédatif toucha sa cible de plein fouet.

L'ombre tomba. Dans sa chute, son masque de renard s'était retiré. Nick braqua son arme sur sa cible qui lui tournait le dos.

― Nick ! L'appela une voix derrière lui.

L'endurance de Judy et sa rapidité dût à son physique entraîné lui avait permis de suivre son partenaire de loin pour finir par enfin le rejoindre.

Nick ne lui lança aucun regard concentré sur la masse sombre devant lui. Une crinière obscure et une silhouette fine et athlétique. Jamais, elle n'avait vu de mammifère semblable jusqu'à présent. Une forme à ses pieds interpela la lapine qui ramassa un masque de renard.

Au moment où la silhouette se releva, Nick se crispa sur la crosse de son revolver. Judy tenta de se rapprocher du voleur mais son co-équipier lui refusa un pas de plus.

Lorsque l'ombre tourna son attention vers eux. Judy retint un cri tandis que Nick se crispait davantage. Depuis l'instant où la créature avait perdu son masque, l'odorat surdéveloppé de Nick lui avait permis d'identifier un danger antique.

C'était un mammifère dénué de museau, au faciès plat et aux grands yeux bleus trop intense. C'était une humaine.

Son visage fut la dernière chose qu'ils virent avant qu'on ne rabatte sur leur tête un sac en toile de jute. Nick et Judy s'étaient faits capturés. Capturés par des humains dont l'on croyait l'espèce éteinte depuis des siècles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur** **:**

 **Je conserve le Rated K pour l'instant mais je pense qu'au cours de l'histoire, j'en changerais peut-être (avoir si l'histoire prend une tournure plus mature). J'essayerais de garder une publication régulière c'est-à-dire toutes les deux semaines soit le vendredi soir ou le samedi soir.**

 **On m'a proposée de traduire ma fiction en Anglais pour faciliter la lecture aux étrangers. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas très douée dans cette langue. Et je ne pense pas qu'utiliser Google Translate pour m'aider retranscrirait ce que je veuille vraiment dire.** **Ainsi, j'aimerais votre aide. Si un lecteur ou une lectrice douée en Anglais pouvait m'apporter son aide dans la traduction, je lui en serais extrêmement reconnaissante. Vous serez également cité à chaque fin de chapitre. Vous pouvez me contacter à tout moment par MP.**

 **Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre 2 et j'attends vos reviews pour connaître votre ressentie et pouvoir m'améliorer.**

 **Merci à Guest et AlwaysCaskett3012 pour leur review qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.** **Merci aussi à SlyFox14 et Perakeles Tandrum de suivre ma fiction et de l'avoir mis dans leur favori.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Google Translate : Sorry for errors…**

 **Author's note:**

 **I keep the Rated K for the moment but I think throughout history, I maybe would change (have if the story takes a more mature twist).** **I try to keep a regular publication that is to say, either every two weeks on Friday night or Saturday night.**

 **A reader proposed me to translate my English fiction for easy reading to foreigners.** **Unfortunately I'm not very good in English. And I do not think that using Google Translate can help me because I would really like to transcribe at best what I say in my fiction in French.** **So I'd like your help. If a reader gifted in English can bring me his help in the translation,** **I'd be extremely grateful to him. I also cite your name at the end of each chapter. You can contact me at any time by private message.**

 **Finally, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter 2 and I look forward to your reviews!**

 **Thanks to Guest and AlwaysCaskett3012 for their review that made me extremely happy.** **Thanks also to SlyFox14 and Perakeles Tandrum fllow my fiction** **and putting it into their favorite.**

 **Good Reading ! ^^**

* * *

Le trio d'humains s'enfonça dans les bois jusqu'au pied d'une montagne. Ils avaient retiré leur masque. Ainsi, on pouvait distinguer un jeune garçon blond dont le visage était éternellement gravé par un large sourire prétentieux. L'homme à la haute stature et à la force herculéenne avait un teint basané et gardait bien en main le sac contenant les deux animaux. Ces derniers se débattaient avec fougue mais leurs efforts étaient inutiles.

La demoiselle et chef de son équipe passa sa main sur le flanc rocailleux de la montagne à la recherche de quelque chose. Ses doigts écartèrent des plantes grimpantes qui dissimulaient parfaitement une large brèche. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la fissure suivit par ses compagnons.

― Crois-tu que c'est une bonne idée de les emmener avec nous ? Demanda l'homme imposant à sa supérieure.

― Que suggères-tu Jaro ?

― Je l'ignore, répondit l'homme. Mais les emmener avec nous n'apporterait rien de bon. Tu connais mieux que personnes les tensions du village.

La jeune femme sembla perdue dans ses pensées avant de lâcher un profond soupire. Elle était lasse. Lasse des conflits qui planaient au-dessus de son peuple et n'attendaient qu'une petite étincelle pour exploser.

― Je ne peux pas permettre que ce renard et cette lapine gâchent plusieurs siècles de paix en rapportant que nous sommes toujours en vie.

― Nous pourrions les jeter dans la rivière, lança innocemment le plus jeune.

― Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers Matthew, reprit fermement la chef.

― Pourtant les histoires nous décrivent ainsi, poursuivit plus sombre le petit garçon.

― Les histoires ne sont pas forcément vraies et même s'il y a une once de vérité dans toutes ces inepties nous la changerons.

Ils poursuivirent leur route dans le silence et l'obscurité quand Matthew le brisa après quelques minutes. Une question le taraudait.

― Nous savions que les animaux étaient évolués mais jusque-là nous n'avions jamais vu des prédateurs et des proies alliés.

― C'est la preuve que notre peuple doit rester souder plus que jamais, répondit la chef. Maintenant assez de question, nous sommes arrivés.

Une lumière tamisait la sortie de la faille et plus ils s'approchaient plus la lumière gagnait en intensité.

* * *

Lorsque Nick et Judy quittèrent leur prison de toile c'était pour être jeté dans une autre prison, plus grande. Elle était formée par une grotte peu profonde et fermait par des barreaux en bois. Judy s'était agilement rattrapée sur ces pattes au contraire de Nick et elle se précipitait déjà contre les barreaux. Ce qu'elle vit la subjugua.

Entre deux montagnes, une cité humaine avait été construite. Au centre, une place de pierres brutes où circulaient les Hommes. Un marchée était ouvert et les échanges de biens constitués la seule monnaie. L'ouïe fine de Judy lui permit d'entendre le bruissement d'un ruisseau et le gazouillement joyeux des enfants. Les habitations ressemblaient à des cases identiques à celles des animaux défavorisés d'Afriques même si Judy se doutât qu'il y avait plus de confort ici. Elle remarqua également qu'il y avait trois pôles importants : le marché, une zone étrange où planait une odeur de mort sûrement « l'hôpital » ou ce qu'il y ressemblait, et une case plus imposante que les habitations. Ce devait être le point de décisions de cette cité humaine.

― Mais regardez-moi ça ! Lança une voix sifflante. On dirait que ma _chère sœur_ , nous a apporté le dîner.

* * *

L'humaine à la crinière d'encre entra dans une case identique à toutes les autres. Elle avait laissé à ses compagnons le soin de mettre leurs victuailles dans les réserves. Elle passa dans la cuisine et déposa une ration de nourritures quotidienne sur la table. Les cases n'étaient pas grandes et comportaient seulement deux pièces : une chambre et une cuisine. Cette dernière était composée très simplement, il y avait une table et quatre chaises en bois, quelques ustensiles et couverts, ainsi qu'un massif bloc de pierre creux où trônait les dernières braises d'un feu.

La jeune femme quitta la cuisine pour la chambre. C'était un lieu plutôt sombre éclairé faiblement par les flammes crépitantes d'un feu placé au coin de la pièce. L'humaine s'approcha de la couchette où une masse imposante se reposait. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et prit la main fébrile de l'homme blond, âgé d'une quarantaine d'année. Ses grands yeux bleus, identique aux siens, brillaient de joie de revoir sa fille vivante.

― Comment vas-tu papa ?

Son père fut parcouru d'un frisson et avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre. Il tentait de dégager un sourire sur ses lèvres mais la raideur de sa mâchoire l'en empêchait.

― Ma petite Reghan… . Je vais mieux maintenant que je te sais près de moi... .

― J'espère que tu t'es reposé pendant mon absence et que tu n'as pas fait d'efforts inutiles.

― Oui, cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour ton vieux père.

― Ne me mens pas papa, prévint-t-elle. Je demanderais à Natasha de me le confirmer et si jamais j'apprends que tu as abusé de tes forces, je te clouerais au lit ! Par la force s'il le faut !

L'homme tenta de rire doucement mais ce fut remplacer par une toux rauque et par de violents spasmes. Reghan aida son père à s'assoir et prit soin de lui jusqu'à ce que son corps se calme. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme alors son père voulut détourner le sujet.

― Comment s'est passé ta mission ? Personne n'est blessé ?

― Tout le monde va bien, répondit tendrement Reghan. Nous avons réussi à récupérer de la laine, des conserves et des médicaments. J'ai confié à Jaro la mission de stocker ce que nous avions ramené et Matthew à normalement dû donner la laine aux femmes. Elles sont sûrement déjà en train de coudre de chaudes couvertures pour cet hiver.

― L'hiver s'annonce plus rude que les précédents, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père n'était pas dupe. Lors de ces dernières sorties Reghan avait remarqué que les nuits se rafraichissaient de plus en plus. Signe annonciateur d'un hiver rigoureux. Elle avait donc commencé l'organisation des provisions et des médicaments. Elle avait également ordonné à quelques femmes de coudre le plus de vêtements chauds possibles et aux hommes de s'activer dans les champs.

― Malheureusement…, répondit-t-elle.

― Je me demande quel malheur est arrivé à notre bienfaitrice… .

― Je l'ignore. Mais nous devons faire sans elle.

― Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe Reghan ? En dehors de cet hiver… .

Son père lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. La jeune femme lâcha un profond soupire et exprima ses craintes à son paternel.

― Est-ce que… (Elle hésita à poursuivre sa phrase). Est-ce qu' _il_ va bien ?

― Tu le connais. Il n'abandonnera pas ces certitudes comme tu n'abandonneras pas les tiennes. Je crois que ses partisans sont inférieurs ont autres mais sait-on jamais ! Il pourrait bien retourner notre situation actuelle à son avantage.

Reghan acquiesça, ses poings crispaient sur le tissu de sa chemise. Les conflits ne faisaient que commencer. Elle en était certaine. Plongée dans ses réflexions, un silence s'installa lorsqu'une vieille femme arriva précipitamment dans la chambre.

― Que se passe-t-il Natasha ? Demanda Reghan.

La vieille femme dût se reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir prononcer un mot. Cependant ce qu'elle annonçait n'était pas de bon augure.

― C'est _lui_ … ! Les animaux… !

Natasha n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Reghan sortait de la maison de son père en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

Nick tentait de se débattre de la poigne de l'humain à la corpulence obèse mais c'était inutile. Judy, quant à elle, hurlait sa douleur. Elle était maintenue au-dessus du sol par ses oreilles, zone la plus fragile de son anatomie. Nick sentait la colère faire bouillir son sang, lentement ses babines se retroussèrent pour laisser apparaître des crocs aiguisés. Il voulait se jeter sur ce grand imbécile blond et refermer ses canines sur sa gorge de chair tendre.

― Il suffit Armand !

La colère de Nick s'atténua mais resta bien présente. Il se méfiait de ces humains. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait été intrigué par cette espèce qu'il croyait disparu et ce qu'il en avait appris le terrifiait. Les Humains étaient des destructeurs, des monstres.

― Repose immédiatement cette lapine ! Ordonna fermement Reghan.

Son peuple qui s'était rassemblé autour de cet idiot lui céda le passage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les animaux avant de reporter son attention sur le sourire hypocrite du jeune homme en face d'elle. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus perçants qu'elle.

― Oh ! Petite sœur ! Lança mielleusement le jeune homme. Nous sommes des humains et cela fait des _décennies_ que nous n'avons pas mangées de la viande fraîche.

Reghan ne répondit rien face à cette provocation. Elle garda son sang-froid mais si la situation s'aggravait, elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la manière force, en dépit du sang commun dans leur veine.

Le frère et la sœur engagèrent un combat de regard silencieux pour savoir lequel des deux abandonneraient le premier. De toutes leurs différences, ils avaient une chose en commun : leur entêtement.

― Armand !

Reghan se tourna vers son père. Il était sorti de son lit avec l'aide de Natasha. Cette dernière le soutenait de toute la force de son âge.

― Cesse donc tes enfantillages !

― Tss…

Armand obéit à contre cœur laissant retomber durement Judy sur son postérieur. Suivit de son camarade grassouillet, le jeune homme préféra partir. Il ne voulait en aucun cas affronter son cher père… ou du moins pour l'instant.

Reghan souffla son soulagement avant de s'agenouiller auprès de la lapine. Cette dernière massait ses oreilles douloureuses et était entourée par son partenaire renard. Dès qu'il avait été libre de bouger, il n'avait pas hésité à courir pour la rejoindre et il semblait très inquiet. Reghan ne put s'empêcher de les trouver étrange et d'éprouver de la tendresse à leur égard. Une proie et un prédateur, quelle amitié insolite ! Le duo improbable reporta leur attention sur elle et la jeune femme put y lire de la méfiance mêlée à une légère pointe de peur.

Reghan leur sourit affectueusement et tenta d'approcher sa main vers la lapine. Nick voulut protester mais Judy en avait déjà décidé autrement.

Comme elle l'avait ressentie pour la première, Judy ne craignit pas cette humaine. Son sixième sens lui indiquait de lui faire confiance même si Nick s'était pas de cet avis. Elle se laissa donc aller dans l'étreinte de l'humaine.

Reghan prenait dans ses bras la frêle petite créature puis s'adressa à son peuple.

― Ces animaux sont sous ma protection à présent ! Maintenant, je vous demande de vous remettre au travail.

Malgré son étonnement, Nick resta sur le qui-vive. Il haïssait le frère et n'allait pas faire aussi rapidement confiance à la sœur. Cette dernière lui adressa un signe de la tête pour l'encourager à la suivre. La foule s'était dissipée et il était plus aisé de traverser la place pour rejoindre l'infirmerie ou ce qu'il y ressemblait. Nick sentit distinctement l'odeur de mort qui volait au-dessus des malades. Ils étaient installés sur des couchettes et des femmes s'afféraient à les rafraichir avec des linges humides mais leurs spasmes ne s'atténuaient pas pour autant.

Nick suivit l'humaine dans une salle juxtaposée et isolée des autres malades. Elle constituait à soigner les blessures légères. A l'intérieur, une adolescente rousse d'à peine seize ans pansée le genou d'un petit garçon. Le petit homme, une fois la plaie soignée sortit vivement de la pièce. Nick put tout de même lire dans ses yeux noirs de la peur. Il avait peur de lui et de Judy comme lui se méfiait d'eux.

Reghan fit s'assoir Judy sur un tabouret et demanda à l'infirmière de diagnostiquer la lapine. Elle voulait s'assurer que l'animal aille bien. Devant l'hésitation de la jeune fille, Reghan l'encouragea à s'approcher. Ses premiers gestes étaient tremblants et peu assurés puis au fil de l'auscultation, la demoiselle redevint professionnelle.

― Je ne suis pas spécialisée en…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa patiente peu ordinaire avant de reprendre.

― Lapine… mais il semble qu'il n'y aucune blessure sévère ni légère.

― Je suis soulagée, avoua Reghan avant de s'adresser à Nick. On dirait qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Nick acquiesça et s'approcha de sa coéquipière pour s'assurer lui-même qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure.

― Peux-tu nous laisser Camille ? Demanda une voix rocailleuse à l'entrée.

Reghan fronça les sourcils en voyant son père. Elle allait lui dire d'aller se reposer immédiatement mais il fut plus rapide. Il s'adressa aux deux animaux qui suscitaient son intérêt.

― Pardonnez le comportement de mon fils, s'excusa son père.

― Votre fille ne nous a pas mieux traiter, lança acerbe Nick.

― Nick ! Le réprimanda Judy.

― Il a raison, intervint Reghan. Mais si c'était à refaire, je réitérais les mêmes actions. Je n'attends pas à ce que vous me compreniez mais la seule chose qui m'importe est de protéger mon peuple.

― Si vous le dites…, grogna le renard.

― Ma fille à mauvais caractère mais elle n'est pas méchante, plaisanta son père.

― Je pourrais dire la même chose de Nick, poursuivit Judy.

Reghan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine agacée par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Nick reproduisit les mêmes gestes avec une coordination parfaite. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris tandis que son père et Judy riaient de bon cœur.

― Revenons à des choses plus sérieuses, reprit son père. Je me présente, je m'appelle Aaron et je suis en charge de la protection de notre cité. Voici ma fille, Reghan, ma successeuse.

― Agent Judy Hopps ! Et voici mon partenaire Nicholas Wilde.

― Je crois que vous avez de nombreuses questions à nous poser Mlle Hopps et j'en ai également pour vous.

― Vous n'imaginez pas tous ce que j'aimerais vous demander ! s'exclama joyeusement Judy. Mais je vous en prie appeler moi simplement Judy !

Cette dernière aimait déjà beaucoup Aaron aux premiers abords et le signe de respect qu'il employait pour l'appeler lui était agréable à l'oreille.

― Papa, intervint Reghan. Nous devrions peut-être parler de ces choses-là dans un endroit plus privé.

― Je suis d'accord avec l'humaine, renchérit Nick.

Reghan fit abstraction de la remarque du renard et tendit son bras à son père. Ils guidèrent Nick et Judy en dehors de l'infirmerie et passèrent par la place sous les regards inquiets des autres humaines. Ils atteignirent le bâtiment favorisé pour les réunions et les prises de décisions. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce. Elle possédait une immense table positionnée en cercle et de nombreuses chaises. C'était la salle du Conseil.

Cependant, ce qui interpela Nick se fut l'imposante bibliothèque au fond de la salle. Elle possédait d'innombrables archives. On pouvait remonter à plus d'un millénaire. C'était étonnant qu'un peuple aussi peu développé que les Humains est pu protéger ces archives de l'usure du temps.

Reghan aida son père à s'assoir tandis que Nick et Judy prenaient place en face d'eux.

― Si vous me le permettez Judy, j'aimerais savoir depuis quand les prédateurs et les proies sont devenues aussi… proches.

Aaron avait pris soin de bien formuler sa phrase pour éviter tous malentendus et discordes. Il ne voulait surtout pas vexé ses invités.

― Voyez-vous nous savions que les proies et les prédateurs avaient convenu une paix mutuelle mais de là à dépasser leurs préjugés, c'est plutôt incroyable !

Judy allait répondre mais Nick l'en empêcha. Il voulait éclaircir quelques points obscurs sur la situation de ce peuple.

― Et si vous nous disiez comment vous savez toutes ces choses sur nous ? Ou bien si vous nous expliquiez ce que sont ces archives au fond ?

Le sourire perpétuel d'Aaron disparut aussitôt. Nick avait employé un ton agressif que Judy se chargea de corriger par un coup de coude bien placé tout en discrétion. Reghan prit la parole à la place de son paternel qui conservait le silence tout en gardant son regard fixait sur le canidé.

― Ces archives sont notre passé écris depuis la Tragédie. Il y a bien sûr des compléments sur l'évolution des animaux.

― Quelle est donc cette Tragédie ? Demanda Judy.

― La Tragédie correspondrait chez vous à l'Histoire -avec un grand H- de votre évolution. D'après les mémoires des anciens, nous aurions été trop imprudents et nous aurions fini par être dépassé par votre peuple. Les détails n'ont pas été retranscris mais je suppose qu'une guerre à dût être déclenchée et que vous l'auriez remporté.

― Comment avez-vous récolté des renseignements sur notre évolution ou notre comportement ? Poursuivit Nick. Il me semble qu'aucun humaine excepté toi et tes deux compagnons n'aient osé franchir les limites de cette cité. De plus, vos vols n'ont été recensés par le ZPD qu'il y a que quelques jours à peine.

Reghan se tut. Il était impensable pour elle de divulguer leur source de renseignements et qui plus est qui se trouvait également leur bienfaitrice.

Devant le silence des humains, Nick réfléchit à la seule option qui s'offrait à lui. Parmi eux, les animaux, il y avait quelqu'un qui connaissait l'existence des humains et leur apporter son aide. Mais il restait à savoir qui.

― Nous les appelons les Bienfaiteurs, répondit enfin Reghan. C'est une famille en qui nous avons une confiance aveugle et qui depuis des générations nous a apporté l'aide suffisante à notre développement personnelle. Ils nous ont généreusement offert divers ustensiles de cuisine et d'outils, des médicaments et des aliments que nous n'arrivons pas à cultiver ici. Tu as dû le remarquer mais nos archives ont pu être sauvegardées grâce à eux.

― Malheureusement la Bienfaitrice actuelle n'est pas réapparue depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et nous avons dû nous résoudre aux vols, intervint pour la première fois Aaron.

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase qu'une toux rauque s'empara de lui. Son corps trembla de violentes convulsions puis tout s'arrêta. Aaron tombait de sa chaise, sa fille tentant de le garder éveiller, Judy et Nick spectateurs de cette tragédie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Merci à Skalin, Mrx32 et Chat Noir le vrai d'avoir follower ma fiction.**

 **Merci à BigBadWθlf pour sa review qui me fait extrêmement plaisir.**

 **On ne rentre pas encore dans le vif du sujet comme je l'aimerais mais ce ne serait trop tarder ^^. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 3 et j'attends vos reviews que je prends toujours plaisir à lire et à répondre.**

* * *

Tandis que Judy apportait son aide à Reghan afin de maintenir son paternel éveillait, Nick cherchait à travers la cité un certain Jaro. Selon les brèves informations donnaient par l'humaine, c'était un jeune homme à haute stature et au teint basané. Cette description était insuffisante pour Nick mais il n'en démordit pas dans sa recherche. Il n'avait aucun moyen de reconnaître ce fameux Jaro ni même la possibilité de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un puisqu'aucun humain n'osait l'approcher. Il ne pouvait que hurler son prénom jusqu'à ce que ce Jaro l'entende. Nick commença à désespéré après avoir passé au peigne fin les différentes rues de cette cité. Cette dernière était immense et si elle n'avait pas été protégée par les deux montagnes, la cité aurait pu être aussi grande que Zootopie peut-être même plus.

Nick s'arrêta à un carrefour à bout de souffle quand un rire moqueur s'élève derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se tourna, Nick rencontra un garçon blond qui dès les premiers abords lui fit penser à Finnick. Garçon aux aspectes angéliques mais qui cachaient une personnalité bien plus sombre.

― Il court, il court le renard, chantonna le garçon. Pourquoi cherches-tu Jaro ?

― Cette humaine, Reghan, son père a besoin de soin de tout urgence ! Déclara Nick en faisant abstraction de la remarque du garçon.

― Je vois, acquiesça-t-il plus sérieusement. Attends une seconde.

Le garçon disparut pendant de longues secondes avant de revenir suivit par une personne plus âgé correspondant à la description donnée par Reghan.

― Où sont-ils ? Exigea le fameux Jaro.

Nick les guida jusqu'à la salle du Conseil. Ainsi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Judy s'écarta du corps inerte d'Aaron pour laisser la place au nouvel arrivant. L'inquiétude de Reghan se manifestait par sa lèvre inférieure ensanglantée. Elle l'avait mordue jusqu'au sang et elle n'était pas prête à s'arrêter tant que son père n'était pas rapidement pris en charge.

Jaro se pencha sur l'homme et l'examina minutieusement pendant plusieurs et interminables minutes. Avec la crise de son père, Reghan en oubliait le monde qui l'entourait dont les paroles du jeune Matthew qui partageait des informations avec Nick et Judy sur pourquoi Jaro s'occupait-il d'un malade alors qu'il y avait d'autres personnes peut-être plus apte à l'infirmerie.

― Jaro descend d'une famille de médecins. Les connaissances et le savoir-faire ont été transmis de génération en génération depuis la Tragédie. Au cours du temps, certaines connaissances ont été perdues car impossible à réaliser sans le matériel adéquat mais la famille de Jaro a réussi à sauver plus d'une vie malgré tout.

Jaro sortit une seringue de sa tunique et Reghan la reconnut aussitôt. C'était l'un des vaccins qu'elle avait réussi à voler la nuit précédente. La jeune femme interrompit le geste de son ami. Elle avait foi dans le savoir de Jaro mais s'il utilisait ce vaccin deux possibilités s'offriraient à eux : soit son père était sauvé soit il était condamné.

Jaro ne tenta pas de dégager son poignée préférant attendre le choix de Reghan. Il ne s'opposerait pas à son refus et tenterait de sauver son père par d'autres moyens même vain. Finalement, Reghan relâcha son emprise de la main de Jaro et acquiesça silencieusement. C'était leur dernière chance. Jaro enfonça délicatement l'aiguille dans la peau d'Aaron et fit s'écouler le liquide dans ses veines. Il retira la seringue et après de longues secondes les spasmes s'atténuèrent et le rythme cardiaque d'Aaron revint à la normale. Reghan put enfin respirer correctement lorsque son paternel rouvrit les yeux. Avant même qu'il n'est le temps de s'exprimer correctement, sa fille prenait les choses en main.

― Jaro, on le ramène dans sa chambre, ordonna-t-elle. Matthew surveille les, je reviens dans un instant.

Sans un regard pour ce qui l'entourait, Reghan conduit Jaro –qui portait Aaron dans ses bras comme s'il n'avait été qu'une plume- dans la chambre de son père. Une fois qu'ils quittèrent la salle du Conseil, Judy s'autorisa à s'assoir.

― Elle ne remercie donc jamais personne ? grogna Nick dans son coin.

― Vous ne la connaissez pas, répondit Matthew.

Nick haussa les épaules. Les humains étaient bien trop compliqués pour lui pour qu'il ne se mette à essayer de les comprendre. Le renard prit place à côté de sa partenaire sous le regard du jeune garçon. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Reghan observa attentivement Jaro déposer son père dans les draps de la couchette. Elle était toujours aussi inquiète mais à présent elle pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et le remercia infiniment.

― Tu devrais aller te reposer, conseilla la jeune femme. Tu seras plus efficace après du repos.

― Je te retourne ton propre conseil.

Jaro dédia un fin sourire à sa supérieure avant de quitter la pièce. Reghan observait son père. Son travail n'était pas fini. Il fallait à présent qu'elle règle d'autres problèmes qui constituaient simplement en l'avenir de ce renard et de cette lapine. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser partir et s'ils restaient des problèmes surviendraient indubitablement au sein de son peuple. Quoi qu'elle fasse, son choix susciterait des désaccords. Mais avant de choisir, il faudrait organiser une réunion du Conseil.

― Quelle que soit ton choix…, (Aaron toussa à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir reprendre) j'ai confiance en tes décisions… .

Reghan déposa un baisé sur le front de son père, touchée par la confiance qu'il lui portait. Peu après, une fois assuré qu'il dormait bien, la jeune femme quitta la demeure pour la grande salle du Conseil. En entrant, elle remarqua Matthew assis nonchalamment sur une table, et Judy et Nick attendant sa venue.

― Vous aviez le choix, vous auriez pu abandonner mon père à son sort mais vous nous avez apporté votre aide. Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Alors que Matthew souriait de toutes ses dents, Nick en restait bouche-bée. Après tout, il devrait peut-être revoir son jugement sur les humains. Ces derniers n'étaient peut-être pas tous des monstres comme décris dans les livres.

― Je vous offre l'hospitalité pour pour cette nuit mais à partir de demain je ne pourrais plus garantir cette promesse.

― Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Judy.

― Demain, je tiendrais une réunion qui sera déterminante pour l'avenir de notre peuple. Soyez compréhensif, je ne peux vous laisser partir même après avoir constatée par moi-même votre bonté. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous accorderais le bénéfice du doute mais…

― Ca ne tient pas qu'à vous, intervint Nick.

Reghan acquiesça silencieusement tout en observant attentivement son interlocuteur. Nick fut interpelé par ce regard bien trop bleu qui le détaillé de toute part. Finalement, la jeune humaine reprit la parole.

― Matthew, peux-tu avertir les membres du Conseil pour la réunion de demain ?

― J'y vais de ce pas.

Le garçon s'éclipsa laissant sa supérieure gérer ses invités très spéciaux.

― Suivez-moi. Je ne vais tout de même pas vous laissez dormir dans une de nos prisons.

Reghan leur dédia pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre un sourire. Judy fit la comparaison avec celui de son partenaire. Malicieux mais pourtant emplit de sincérité. La lapine suivit donc l'humaine jusqu'à une demeure. Identique à toutes les autres, on pouvait observer une humble cuisine et une chambre plutôt spacieuse où deux couchettes étaient installées. Le peuple humain vivait du stricte nécessaire et cela semblait les combler.

― Vous ne serez pas déranger ici.

― Cette maison n'a-t-elle jamais été habitée ? Demanda Judy.

― De temps en temps, les Bienfaiteurs se reposaient ici, expliqua Reghan. Mais…, enfin, vous connaissez l'histoire. Personne n'entrera ici alors faites comme chez vous.

― Merci, répondit Judy.

― Si vous avez faim, il me semble qu'il reste des conserves dans la cuisine. Si vous avez un problème demandez-moi ou renseignez-vous auprès de Jaro et Matthew. Je crois que je vous ai tout dit… . Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

― Bonne soirée à toi aussi, lança Judy alors que Reghan quittait déjà la pièce.

Judy abandonna Nick pour visiter la cuisine. Plus petite que la chambre, l'agent du ZPD trouva rapidement les boites de conserve sur la table. Elle s'empara de l'une d'entre elle et jeta un coup d'œil à la date de péremption. Heureusement pour eux, la boite n'avait pas encore atteint sa date limite. Lorsque Nick rejoint Judy, cette dernière cherchait inutilement le réchaud à gaz.

― Laisse-moi faire Carotte, se moqua gentiment son coéquipier.

Nick s'empara d'une casserole mise à disposition et vida le contenu de la boite à l'intérieur tout en rajoutant de l'eau grâce à une bouteille en plastique également mise à disposition. Ce soir, c'était petits pois et carottes de quoi ravir la lapine. Nick s'afféra à allumer un feu puis laissa le contenu de sa casserole mijoter.

― Ce peuple me fascine, avoua Judy. A l'école, on m'avait seulement expliqué que l'espèce humaine s'était éteinte depuis des siècles et que sans leur présente les animaux avaient pu se développer.

― Parfois la vérité est plus sombre, répondit Nick.

― Que sais-tu au juste sur ce peuple Nick ? Interrogea Judy.

Le silence de Nick fut assez éloquent pour faire comprendre à Judy qu'il y avait véritablement quelque chose de terrible.

― Nick…

― Le dîner est prêt…

Nick reprit sa casserole tout en veillant à ne pas se brûler. Il servit les petits pois et les carottes dans deux assiettes préalablement préparées par Judy. Cette dernière se mit à table en face de son renard et commença à manger son repas. Pourtant, elle n'abandonna pas l'idée de découvrir les secrets que lui cachait Nick. Elle posa sa patte sur celle de son ami le faisant légèrement tressaillir. Nick n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle jouait la carte de l'affection. Il soupira bruyamment avant de parler.

― Plus jeune, j'ai fait des recherches sur les humains. Ils m'intriguaient et peut-être aurais-je dû abandonner ma curiosité car ce que j'en découvris été horrible. A l'école, on ne mentionne pas certains aspects du passé dont la culture humaine mais on conserve tout de même des manuscrits, des archives que j'ai réussi à déterrer dans de vieilles bibliothèques oubliées. Dans ces livres, on y dépeint les humains comme des monstres se faisant la guerre, tuant pour le plaisir et jouissant d'une immunité dût à leur développement.

― Mais tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas tous pareil, répliqua Judy. Reghan et Aaron sont…

― Différents, coupa Nick. Je le vois bien Carotte mais d'après mes anciennes habitudes, il faut se méfier. Reghan est peut-être de notre côté mais qui ne nous dit pas qu'un jour, elle ne se retourne pas contre nous.

― Elle ne ferait jamais ça !

― Peut-être pas de son plein gré mais demain on aura affaire à un conseil qui nous craint. Nous devons nous préparer à une seconde option.

― Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?

― Tu le sais très bien Carotte… . On doit préparer notre fuite.

* * *

Reghan se laissa tomber sur sa couchette. Elle était épuisée et avait besoin de repos. Pourtant rien que de penser à sa journée de demain, elle n'avait qu'une envie : relayer son statut de chef aux ordures. Lors de sa réunion, elle serait confrontée à l'animosité de tout son peuple envers Nick et Judy. Il y aurait également son frère de quoi ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente dont l'envie de tout foutre en l'air lui avait déjà effleurée l'esprit. Mais son peuple comptait sur elle et son père également, peut-être plus que n'importe qui, alors elle n'abandonnerait pas.

Alors qu'elle ressassait ses pensées quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Reghan grogna mais se leva malgré tout pour aller ouvrir.

Derrière sa porte se trouvait un jeune homme à l'apparence hautaine qui ne se gêna pas pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de son domicile. Sa carrure athlétique conservait une certaine habileté et un pas assuré. Il portait une large chemise blanche qui laissait entrevoir des muscles saillants et un pantalon ample de couleur brun. Son visage anguleux possédait des traits séduisants, un teint hâlé qui faisait ressortir ses yeux pers brillants d'un éclat malicieux. Ses lèvres sensuelles arboraient leur sourire narquois habituel. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient devant les yeux lui apportant un charme mystérieux. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de la politesse et s'assit avec désinvolture sur la table en bois de sa cuisine.

― Que puis-je faire pour toi Ryld ? Lança légèrement irritée Reghan.

― Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, répondit le jeune homme.

― Comme tu peux le voir je vais très bien donc peux-tu quitter ma maison pour que je puisse aller me reposer ?

― Tu ne te reposes sur personne, hein, sourit tendrement Ryld.

Le jeune homme quitta la table pour se rapprocher de Reghan. Ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude pour elle. Cette dernière lâcha un profond soupire de lassitude.

― Je ne te propose pas de dormir ici, dit-elle. J'imagine que tu vas t'inviter contre mon gré.

Instinctivement, le sourire revint se coller sur le visage de Ryld qui allait déjà s'emparer d'une place dans la couchette. Reghan finit par le rejoindre munie d'une seconde couchette qu'elle prenait dès que Ryld s'invitait chez elle.

― On ne dort pas ensemble, la taquina-t-il.

Reghan ne répondit rien et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures. Le sommeil la gagna rapidement et aucun rêve ne vint la perturber. Elle sentit vaguement la sensation de bras protecteur s'enrouler autour d'elle mais elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne se posa pas plus de question.

* * *

Depuis la disparition de ces agents Hopps et Wild, le chef Bogo croulait sous les dossiers. Il n'avait jamais connu ça en moins de 24H. Pourtant, il tentait de découvrir par tous les moyens un indice quelconque sur le lieu de séquestration de ces agents. Il n'avait reçu aucune de demande de rançon ni même… l'idée était dure, mais aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé. Lorsque l'agent Fangmeyer était venu lui rapporter la disparition de Hopps et Wild, le ZPD en avait pris un coup.

L'information avait fuité et les médias s'en étaient emparés facilement et ils ne cessaient de le harceler sur l'avancement de l'enquête. En plus de ça, il fallait gérer les familles. Cette affaire ne lui laissait aucun répit et cela l'agacer de plus que les agents sur le terrain ne rapporter rien de concret. On avait bien retrouvé des traces de lutte dans une clairière mais les criminels avaient été très prudents et après cette piste il n'y avait plus aucune trace. Les agents Hopps et Wild s'étaient volatilisés.

Lorsque des coups raisonnèrent à sa porte, le chef du ZPD tenta de contrôler sa frustration et de paraître le plus serein possible. Aujourd'hui, après avoir reçu la famille Wild, il recevait la famille Hopps qui espérait des nouvelles.

― En ce moment où nous parlons mes meilleurs agents sont sur le terrain et on me rapporte que l'enquête suit une bonne direction.

Le chef Bogo reprenait les mêmes mots qu'il avait employés avec les Wild et pour rassurer les familles, il pouvait se permettre ce petit mensonge pardonnable.

― Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner plus de détails mais laissez-nous du temps. Les recherches viennent tout juste de commencer et mes agents donnent leur maximum.

Bonnie Hopps renifla bruyamment et resserra son étreinte sur celle de son mari. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit tandis que Stu Hopps tentait de la rassurer et essayait d'obtenir des nouvelles du poste de police. Elle était rongée par l'inquiétude qu'elle en oubliait de se nourrir correctement.

― Faites-nous confiance, on vous ramènera votre fille saine et sauve dans très peu de temps.

Bonnie n'était pas sotte et elle percevait très bien la demi-vérité dans les paroles du chef mais pour l'instant tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'avoir de l'espoir. Une petite étincelle d'espoir que lui apportait le chef. Il retrouverait sa fille. Il fallait qu'elle y croie.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Vous venez de terminer le chapitre 3 de** **Humans** **.** **Pour ce chapitre, le personnage de Ryld m'a été inspiré de Esmeralda version masculine.** **J'espère que d'ici là, vous continuerez à me suivre et à m'aider à m'améliorer ^^**


End file.
